


Oceans Rise: Map for Wayward Sailors

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Oceans Rise and Fall [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fukashio, Gen, Rebuilt Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, The Kingdom of Deep Tides, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: An actual Map of the Kingdom of Deep Tides, for those who wish to traverse her lands
Series: Oceans Rise and Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Oceans Rise: Map for Wayward Sailors

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I made a map. Took some time but here ya go!!! And yes, aside from tourism and fishing they also farm!!! Surprised we are not and I will name all of the Towns and Cities...eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> So I added two more cities....who is surprised. Not I


End file.
